


[有尔]偶像练习生AU 小段子三则

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[有尔]偶像练习生AU 小段子三则

*  
金有谦缩在练习室角落里抠手，偶尔半抬眼皮看一眼正在录主题曲视频的练习生们——如果不是室内架起的好几台摄像机，恐怕他连这半眼的关心都欠奉。倒不是他已经达到自大或狂妄的程度——虽说或许金有谦确实有这样的资本，只是少年的心高气傲和那纠结的脑筋，让他对接连来十几个人乏善可陈的表演兴致缺缺。  
这套舞蹈于他而言未免太过简单，上午学了动作，并不需花多久功夫，到了晚上金有谦便能闭着眼睛一边瞌睡一边顺了三遍舞。所以他自然不明白，为什么有的人一支舞跳了三天还会在第三秒就开始手忙脚乱；更无法理解那些人随后而来的懊恼和痛哭。  
“早干嘛去了。”，他想。  
下一位是王嘉尔。  
金有谦一脸波澜不惊，他知道王嘉尔把舞跳下来没什么问题，毕竟是 前一天练到了凌晨四点。当然这不是他亲见——正在长身体的孩子，自然一点刚过便回房睡觉了——是室友告诉他的。  
Ending动作是自由发挥，几十号人什么奇异姿势都有，金有谦照着原版老老实实的捋头发。他向来不屑于这种“花招”，因为他舞跳得好，因为他有自信只靠实力就可以拿到A。那些卖萌的小动作和抓住镜头的wink，大部分都让金有谦觉得腻味。  
王嘉尔在最后一个动作甩了把头发，抛出某种drama queen的眼神，然后高傲的比出两颗手指爱心。  
室内响起一阵哄笑。  
金有谦忍不住皱起眉头。  
什么玩意。  
但是，  
emmmmmmmmmmmmmm，  
可爱诶。

*  
灯光终于暗下来。  
金有谦能通过剧烈起伏的胸膛判断出对方粗重的呼吸。王嘉尔脸上的笑意如同被远光灯照射的浓雾一般散开了，汗水像眼泪挂在脸颊上，嘴唇微张，所有的疲惫与竭诚，热气与火光，从他口中呼出来，短而急促的。  
王嘉尔的脚步有些不稳，下台的时候，镶着铆钉的皮靴砸在地上，金有谦错觉那人也跟着一起在往前踉跄。他看着对方从舞台侧边大步穿过，头也不抬，走路时带起一阵风。金有谦在那几秒钟短暂的擦肩而过里紧紧捏了一下王嘉尔的手。  
“哥，做的很棒。”他说。  
镜头突然推到两人面前，在那背后的摄像师可能因为端的太久，在不断交换左右手支撑摄像机的重量，镜头随着重心的调整真实的颤动着，却没有离开。  
王嘉尔抬起头，愣神不过一刹那，随后嘴角便立即重新勾起来。  
“谢谢。”他拍了拍金有谦的肩膀，“你也要加油哦。”  
最后的“哦”字随着他匆忙的转身散入嘈杂的人群里。金有谦看着王嘉尔离开的背影，想起刚才在对方的眼睛中读出的漫不经心。

*  
这里野心十足的人太多了，性格乖戾的更是不少，但唯独王嘉尔让金有谦感到害怕。  
他的真实令金有谦恐惧。  
摄像机是他的手术刀，金有谦看着王嘉尔在从胸腔开始剖开自己，先是真实呼吸的肺部，然后是鲜活跳动的心脏，还有脆弱的肋骨和柔软的脾脏，他甚至觉得还不够，于是用沾着鲜红色血液的手将镜头拉近，以便照清他血管的青色。  
王嘉尔将所有一切全部呈现给看客的每一秒钟都让金有谦的觉得惊心动魄。因为他无法判断，王嘉尔想传达的内容在“这就是我”之后，下半句是“不看就滚”，还是“来爱我吧”。  
金有谦从未想过，有人能同时阐释自我的骄傲与卑微。但他突然他想起那天两人相遇在凌晨三点的练习室。  
那时金有谦说，下一场就是位置测评了，jackson哥会选dance还是rap呢，要是能在一组就好了。  
王嘉尔说，应该是rap吧，我跳舞没有有谦米好呢。  
“没事的，”金有谦跳起来，“我们一组的话我会帮哥的，到时候我第一个把center投给你哟～”  
王嘉尔笑了笑，避开了摄像，语气很轻。  
“我没有退路了，金有谦。”他说，“Team work？这是个人战呀。”

-end-


End file.
